Riding
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! Prompt: They're not in relationship. It contains large amounts of smut and a kitchen table. Just so you know ;
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! I know you all probably hate me for not updating Ifsly for so long, but believe when I say I've been very busy with too much stuff! But the still incoming alerts really still make me grin like an idiot! You really are the best guys! You make me so happy! I did wrote some prompts because they take me less effort then writing ifsly (I'm gonna write/finish the new chapter tonight and tomorrow!). So after I finish the new chapter it's going to be beta'd and then you can all read it :) But till then (because it usually takes a few days) I'm gonna put some prompts up! This one has 5 parts, so it's something new to look forward too I guess? :)**

_**The prompt was:**_

CrissColfer , not in a relationship, porn, riding, kitchen table.

**AN: Yup. That was the prompt xD**

**So I'll hope you enjoy it! Let me know, alright?**

* * *

><p>We were just sitting on the couch, enjoying a movie and cuddling close. I loved these moments. Just me and Darren enjoying the little free time we had doing things we loved, like watching Disney movies and fanboying over the characters, storyline and songs. I really wished I had met him sooner in my life. I would have been less bitter I'm sure. He was always just so optimistic and positive. Not to mention funny <em>and <em>flirty. And wasn't that the deadly combi for guys for me.

The movie ended and Darren got us some new drinks, putting them on the table between our feet, while his arms encircled me again and his head rested on my shoulder.

"I want to ask you something," Darren said, sounding completely relaxed although a bit excited.

"Shoot me," I said leaning against his head with my cheek, while sipping my diet coke.

"What is gay sex like?"

Diet coke sprayed like __everywhere__.

"Darren!" I squeeked, half yelled. "You can't just __ask___ t_hings like that? Goddamn I'm sticky all over now!" I complained, trying to calm my ridiculously fast beating heart.

Darren just laughed and slapped me on my back, since I was still struggling for breath.

"It's only two drops Chris. And besides, why not? I want to know it and you know it. So. Spill!" he replied as if it was the most normal thing to start discussing gay sex with your gay friend who was really into gay guys and played a gay character oh tv but in reality was really crushing on his very _straight_ colleague.

"Why the __hell__would you want to know that? And I'm really not that much of an expert you know."

There. He would stop asking about it now.

Or not.

"Because I read some fanfiction about us," he said, making me choke on air now. "And it just.. I don't know. Fascinated me? I want to know if it's really fiction. Or you know. Real. And don't play that on me Chris. I know you get lots of ass because your ass is hot."

Fucking hell, didn't he have a _filter _or something? I mean. You don't say thinks like that! He just admitted that he read __porn___ a_bout us, because that was what fanfiction was, _and_ that he thought my ass was __hot__! Was I dreaming? I pinched myself.

"Fuck! Okay not dreaming then," I muttered.

Darren only laughed more. Bastard.

"For god's sake Darren. Really? I don't even want to know why you read that. But okay. Why don't you just ask it to one of your gay friends from school? I'm sure they want to tell you everything," I said and hoped he would go with that idea.

It would save me a hell lot of embarrassment.

"Because you're here. You're close to me and I feel comfortable with you. I don't see a problem here Chris. If you want we can make it equal. Let me tell you about sex with girls!" he said, getting more excited at the end.

I just stared at him with my well-practiced Ice Queen Bitch Glare.

"Okay, so you probably don't want to hear about that. Fine. But Chris," he whined, "Why won't you tell me? Is it that bad?" he asked, eyebrows suddenly frowning.

I rolled my eyes.

"No. It's quite amazing actually."

Oh God. I did not just say that. I did __not___ j_ust say that. Now I'd never hear the end of this!

And there it was, big hazel eyes sparkling and begging me like only Darren could.

"Fine! _Fine,_" I muttered. "I'll tell you. And then I never want to hear you about it again, alright?" I said and pushed myself away from him and his cuddling arms.

If I was going to do this I had to have some distance. For you know… safety.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked because how the hell was I suppose to start this?

He really looked like Christmas came early. Moron.

"Yeah! You're the best Chris. Okay. So first of all, isn't it _weird _to have a finger in your _ass_? I mean it sounds so.. clinical! Like a doctor's examination or something!" he exclaimed and actually made me laugh.

Okay if this talk was going to be like this I probably could handle it. In the sense of I would live. Just barely.

"I can imagine. No, you know the first time it happens you're like 'that feels __weird__but it actually feels kinda good as well. It's not just 'hey were kissing let me put a finger in you' you know? It's the whole foreplay as well. Otherwise it's crap." I stated, looking back at one of my memories with a guy who thought foreplay wasn't necessary.

"Okay, yeah I read that. But __how__does it feel?" he asked and shifted a little closer to me.

I tried to swallow away the dryness in my mouth.

"It feels.. I don't know. Exciting? Because it's sensitive there so you feel a tingle of arousal. Promising, because you know there's coming more and it's gonna feel even better."

God I was really doing this, wasn't I? I was tempted to stop but the gleaming in Darren's eyes and the spark of excitement and arousal that went through me even though this situation was extremely awkward, made me go on.

_**~ tbc ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was the start of this prompt! I hope you like it! Please review! I love them! And I always try to reply!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; For in case you wondered... I do not own Chris or Darren. Sadly**

**AN: Hi! Because you are all so sweet and because I think I should treat my readers with all the love I have (because you all have to wait so long for other things from me . ) here is part II!**

**Enjoy!**

Part II:

__so what happened last:  
><em>__God I was really doing this, wasn't I? I was tempted to stop but the gleaming in Darren's eyes and the spark of excitement and arousal that went through me even though this situation was extremely awkward, made me go on._

* * *

><p>Darren just nodded after my explanation, looking very intrigued with it all. Weird man.<p>

"What else?" I asked, hoping this would be over soon, because now I was talking about sex while Darren looked at me like that while my senses picked up his smell and nearness, some parts of my body did get excited.

"Ehm okay. Well I know about blowjobs so that's not really- OH! Wait! Is it true about the humming/moaning thing?" he asked, hand on my knee now.

I laughed, because what else should I do? He just told me that he knew about blowjobs and yes he could know it because of __girls__but the gleam in his eyes told me otherwise.

_Interesting..._

"Well I don't know for myself, but whenever I did it with a guy, they … kinda lost it afterwards so I think it's true," I said, making my statement about not having that much experience all the more true.

Darren didn't seem to mind though. He seemed rather excited about this new piece of information.

"Cool! We should try it once Chris!" he said and squeezed my knee in an enthusiastic manner.

He's just kidding. Right? He must be. Yes.

"Sure Dare, why not. We'll do that right after we went on our first date, kay?" I said, trying to bring it in a joking matter.

"Deal. Okay. So…" he started and looked at me like I had all the answers.

Which I did in his mind.

"Oh! Tell me about the prostate thing! I just.. I really can't understand how that works! Because don't get mad Chris at me because I don't mean it like this, but your ass is not build for taking cocks. I think. But when it does there's even something there that makes it all the better! How does that even work?" he asked and oh-_okay_.

I tried to swallow again. Was it really that hot in here?

"I'm not mad, I understand your question," I said and tried to order my thoughts which was a difficult task at the moment. "Okay so your prostate is there yes and it's like a little bundle of nerves. I'm sure it wasn't build for it no, but it's a pretty damn good thing it's there. And when someone has long handy fingers _or _his cock in your ass, going in at the right angle, you brush against it. And that…" I said, hoping my erection wasn't noticeable for him. Why the hell did this clinical talk turn me on anyway?

"That's supposed to feel good, right?" Darren said and shuffled closer, _again_.

"Good doesn't even cover it," I said and licked my dry lips. "You- Okay just stop me when it gets too much okay?" I said and looked at him with a worried glance.

"Not a chance," Darren replied with a smirk and slightly dilated pupils, making my breath hitch for a second.

Okay if he wanted to know so badly, he would get all the dirty details.

"You have to think about the whole picture here. You're probably naked with another naked guy. You've been making out, stroking, biting, licking, moaning…" I said, pausing for the effect and watched in slight triumph that Darren's mouth hang a little open, eyes so _focused_ on me that it made my cock twitch.

"And you want more. Heck, you __need__more. Fingers are teasing and stretching you, but you _still_ _need _more because you know it can only get better and hotter. So you beg for it. I know I do." I said, lowering the tone of my voice and immediately noticed the bulge that was forming in Darren's jeans.

_Holy fuck he was turned on by it!_

_Hell, _I was turned on by it as well and I already lost it, falling back in memories and telling him way too much, but it was already too late.

"And then you're there, legs spread, fingers still __there__, aching cock, gasping for breath and _then.. Then _fingers get switched by something else. But first it's the anticipation. You're lying there all spread out, begging, wanting. But you have to wait. You can see him putting on a condom and spreading lube all over his hard aching cock. And then, __finally__, it comes. Something bigger. Something longer. Something _harder_. And God it hurts a bit but it feels __so__good. It goes slowly in the beginning, making you adjust to the sudden intrusion. But then I just clamped my legs around his waist, pushing him in even further and giving him the sign to finally _move_. And when he's jerking his hips, pushing his cock in me again and again _and again,_he suddenly finds __that___ s_pot and I see stars. I feel like every nerve in my body is on fire. God Dare, I feel so full, wanted, aroused and hot I can't even think straight and only know that I __still___ n_eed more and __harder__and __faster__."

I didn't even noticed the fact that during my talking I changed the person. I was talking pretty general about 'you and he' but it turned into 'me and I' somewhere, making me feel turned on even more. I looked over at Darren as he was softly stroking his cock through his jeans, gasping softly. He saw that I noticed it, but didn't seem to care in the least.

"Fuck, that's so hot." I could almost hear the unuttered sentence. '__You're__so hot'.

"Tell me more," he said in a raspy voice. His eyes suddenly widened. "Tell me about riding cock Chris, I read that and it - fuck. Tell me," he said, speeding up his hand for a little.

When I didn't reply immediately he suddenly looked worried.

"Did I go to far?" he asked, hand stopping suddenly.

"No! No I know where I'd go for, agreeing to this," I said, still in a voice that wasn't quite my own and blaming myself for not daring to talk about the fact that he was _j___erking__himself off in front of m_e_.

Damn me and that aroused tone!

Then Darren looked down at my crotch and his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Oh. _Oh_. Fuck I'm glad I'm not the only one then," he said, smirking slightly.

I laughed in embarrassment. It was easier to do this when I was just talking. Now I was finished with it I suddenly didn't know what to do anymore.

"Chris?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Can I-Can I," he began, licking his lips in nervousness and making more blood rush southwards.

"What do you want Dare? Say it" I said, sounding much too dominant for my own good.

"I want to touch you," he said and let his gaze fall from my face towards the my tented trousers. "There."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So! I hope you all liked the second part, haha. Like I said it's five parts long so you still have three to go! Please review and let me know what you thought of it! I really love to read those comments ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here is part III :)**

* * *

><p><em><em>so what happened last:<em>_

"__Can I-Can I," he began, licking his lips in nervousness and making more blood rush southwards.__

_"___What do you want Dare? Say it" I said, sounding much too dominant for my own good.__

_"___I want to touch you," he said and let his gaze fall from my face towards the my tented trousers. "There."__

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

I'm sure that the gasp that sounded though the air wasn't from me. Really.

There was a silence which I didn't dare to interrupt because I was afraid that if I'd speak, the only thing that would leave my mind was a desperate and wanting moan.

"Chris, _please _say something because I'm kinda freaking out right now," Darren said in a strained voice.

His eyes found mine again but they kept darting towards my cross.

"Yes," I managed to get out while mentally petting my own shoulder, because _hey _it was a whole word!

"Yes? Yes as in I can touch you?"

"Fuck Dare," I groaned, feeling more embarrassed then ever. "Yes!"

He almost jumped on me that moment, that was how fast he was moving my way.

"Wow, Dare! Relax. I'm not going anywhere," I said, chuckling slightly.

Something in me found him even more adorable and cute when he showed this much eagerness for… well… touching my cock.

"I'm sorry, I just-You're just _hot_," Darren said and looked me right in the eye while saying that.

He __really___ S_houldn't have said that, because it was becoming all too much.

Darren leaned forward and I thought for two seconds that he was going to actually __blow __me, but then I felt his breath on my face and before I knew it, he was kissing me. Ofcourse Darren the Gentleman wouldn't just go for my cock in one move, he would __kiss__me first. Softly, passionate and__fuck Darren was kissing me___._ At that realization my lips opened and he immediately pushed his tongue in.

_Holy sweet mother-_

Grabbing his hair and pinning his face locked against mine I started to do every tonguekissingtrick I ever learned, because __damn__Darren was __good__and I didn't want him to think any less of me. Especially not after just telling him all the tricks of gay sex.

And then it happened.

Darren fucking __moaned__-God he sounded like sex!- and with that his hips jerked forward, against mine, making our cocks rub against each other.

A hot loud combined moan and groan from him and me sounded through the air. I backed away for much needed air.

"Fuck" I could only utter and I probably looked ridiculous.

Darren's face was still near mine and I could feel his breath against my face.

"God, you're so hot like this," he said in a tone which made the hair on my skin stand up.

I just looked at him in wonder, trying to catch my breath __and___ T_rying to found out what happened to Darren that he suddenly was into __me__of all people.

"Can I, now?" he said and let his right hand travel from my thigh towards my hip.

I could only nod, shivering with anticipation.

"You're awefully quiet there Chris," Darren muttered and grazed his fingers over my dick, making me utter a sound I rather hadn't let out.

"See, when you make sounds like that, I __know__you like it," Darren murmured and palmed my cock right now, letting his left hand open my button.

_How did he get so good at this? I thought I had to teach him for god's sake! Act like a man Colfer. A man!_

"Oh so you like the sounds I make then?" I said in a suggestive tone.

Darren eyes darkened at that and the hand that was palming me, grabbed me even harder, making me gasp again.

"Uhu," he said and dived forward towards my neck, starting to kiss me there.

"Good to know," I said and then he began to suck my skin.

Oh and yeah I moaned at that as well. Let me just say that Darren's tongue was a wicked thing, his hand was feeling a bit too good as well and I actually always became a bit loud when it came to sex.

The sound of my zipper opening sounded through the air and I opened my eyes -when did I close them?- to see what Darren was going to do. Some part of me still thought that the sight of an __actual____cock__would scare him away.

"Move up," he murmured against my skin and I immediately followed.

His fingers swiftly took my jeans down and I stepped out of them before sitting down again. Darren was immediately on top of me again.

"So, I want you to tell me what you like," Darren started and let his fingers trail my cock through my briefs now, making my hips stutter again.

"Keep going I would say," I said and let my hands wander around his neck again, tugging at the curls that were at the nape of his neck.

"With or without?" he asked, while tracing the etch of my waistband.

"Out. Definitely without." I said, still pretty proud of my ability to actually _speak_.

"Okay then," he said and let his hands wander underneath my briefs while he kissed me deeply.

Before I knew it my briefs were off and __oh__now there was literally nothing left between my aching cock and Darren's fingers that were stroking both my thighes now. Darren broke the kiss and looked down.

I glanced up at him, trying to figure out what he was feeling right now. Fear? Anxiousness? Shame? Regret?

Then he looked up again. And _oh_ that wasn't any of that emotions flashing through his eyes.

In Darren's eyes was nothing but pure l_ust, want _and _need._

"You're fucking big," he said sounding really excited and surprised about this.

_Why the hell did he kept saying things like that! Wasn't there a rule for straight guys to not say those things while jerking off their gay friends? But then again. Straight guys normally didn't do that to their gay friends._

"Stop thinking so much baby, you're gonna enjoy this. I hope," he said and with that his warm solid hand was around my cock, slowly stroking up and down.

"_God,_" I moaned.

Gonna enjoy this? I enjoyed this the moment he asked if he could touch me!

"Good?" Darren whispered and let his eyes linger on my cock before his other hand started to rub against my hip.

"Hell yeah," I said and pulled his head up for a kiss again, more tongue then anything else.

His hands was doing things to me and making me feel things that other guys really only could make me feel with __actual___ s_ex. What was that about him? Okay so my attraction towards him was probably a factor. His rough calloused hands were probably helping as well. It was all just __hot__. His harsh voice, his masculine smell, his enthusiasm, his hair. They were all just doing __things__to me.

"What do I need to do Chris? Tell me," he said in a low voice.

He probably shouldn't have asked that. Because what left my mouth next was probably the most stupid question I could ask at this moment.

"Do you still want to know about riding cock?"

-tbc-

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hehehe. Please review! They make me very happy :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And here is part IV :) **

_what happened last:_

_"__What do I need to do Chris? Tell me," he said in a low voice._

_He probably shouldn't have asked that. Because what left my mouth next was probably the most stupid question I could ask at this moment._

_"__Do you still want to know about riding cock?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Part IV<strong>

The hand that was stroking my cock suddenly stilled.

"You're serious?" he asked me and let his big hazel sparkling eyes gaze up on me with so much want and anticipation that I coulnd't possibly say no.

Not that one fiber in my being was thinking about saying no.

"Do I look like i'm kidding?"I asked him and give him a sultry glance.

Darren swallowed and I just had to watch his Adam's apple bob up en down.

"Okay yeah I wanna know. On one condition though," Darren said, looking at me with dark stunning eyes and god __that voice__.

"Anything. Tell me," I muttered, transfixed by his eyes and voice.

"I want to do the riding," he said.

"_Oh_-Okay." I half moaned. "No! Wait. Why?"

Okay way to go for acting like you're in control of this. Way to go Chris.

"Because I want to experience __everything __Chris," he said and entangled our fingers, making this moment much more romantic than he should.

But then again, this was Darren. Affection was his middle name.

I stood up, shaking and pulled him up with me.

"If we're gonna do this, you have to promise me to stay 'stop' whenever you want to, okay?"

"Chris," Darren said, laughing a bit, making me sound like I was belittling him.

"Dare, promise me."

He nodded, looking serious now while squeezing my hand.

"I promise."

"Good boy," I said and smirked, watching in fascination how Darren's eyes darkened even more and making me want to kiss him so badly.

Which I did apparently. Darren opened his lips immediately, kissing me back just as eagerly.

"Chris, you're so hot like that," Darren muttered pulled his shirt off.

Trying really hard but failing miserably not to stare at his chest, I questioned him when.

"When you're getting dominant like that. Fuck it really turns me on," he groaned and pulled at my shirt as well, hoping I would put it off.

"Oh so you like that don't you Dare?" I said and slowly but deliberately opened my buttons. One at the time.

Darren nodded like an enthusiastic puppy. Finally my shirt was open. Eyes locked in mine, almost __begging__me. A small nod from me made him launch forward, mouthing open kisses across my whole chest. His last comment in mind, I allowed all the noises to run free and it only seemed to make Darren more enthusiastic. I slowly walked backwards, trying to get us to my bedroom, because that was really much better then doing it on a couch. Believe me, I know.

Pulling his head up I started to kiss him roughly, dominating the kiss in no time while fumbling with his trousers, which made Darren groan in my mouth.

"Get those off," I said, hearing how much it sounded like an order.

He followed the order faster then I thought possible.

Pushing him against the wall I felt his erection straining against mine now they're only separated by two thin layers of cloth. And this suddenly made me loose all my shyness.

I was about to have sex with Darren.

He was so hard, wanting this so badly, why would I be ashamed or anxious about that? This was going to be so good, he wouldn't want anything, hell __anyone __else, afterwards.

"You think I'm hot?"I questioned him feeling my cock throbbing from just kissing and slightly touching him. "You should see yourself like this. Fuck, begging me like you want it __so__badly. Can you feel how hard I am Darren? All because of you." I whispered in his ear, stroking the outline of his ear with my tongue, making him gasp and whimper.

"Yeah. Feels good," he groaned. "Me too."

I smirked. Apparently I made him incapable of speaking full sentences with just my tongue.

"Do you like how my tongue feels Darren?" I whispered against his neck now, slowly kissing it afterwards and sucking the skin in my mouth.

A whiny noise was my answer.

"This is just my tongue Darren. Can you imagine what my dick will do to you? How it will make you feel?" I said in a very low tone which I didn't even know i could reach while meanwhile my hands were stroking his lower back, fingers grazing over the edge of his boxers.

"Fuck," Darren just groaned.

"I'm about to, yes. It'll make you feel so full Darren. You'll feel so good," I promised him, rolling my hips in a circular motion against his.

"God, take me now Chris. Fuck, __now__," he said and smacked his head against the wall.

"I thought you wanted to ride me," I murmured against his collarbone. "Can't do that against a wall baby."

Fuck, I didn't mean to say that. Pulling back I saw how Darren was looking at me like I was the only person in the whole universe. Okay. It didn't freak him out then.

"Come to my bedroom," I said and pulled his hips against mine, while I was still rolling mine.

"To fucking far. Kitchen's closer."

Okay, that shook me out of my lust filled daze.

"The kitchen?"

"Table. On top of table. Fuck Chris, please. God I want you so bad," he begged me.

And who was I to deny him?

Leaning forward to kiss him I tugged him along towards my kitchen. This was really going to happen and fuck I was going to enjoy it.

- tbc -

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So only one part left! Please review and let me know what you thought of it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Last but not least, part V!**

* * *

><p><em><em>what happened last:<em>_

_"___The kitchen?"__

_"___Table. On top of table. Fuck Chris, please. God I want you so bad," he begged me.__

__And who was I to deny him__

__Leaning forward to kiss him I tugged him along towards my kitchen. This was really going to happen and fuck I was going to enjoy it.  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Part V<strong>

"Eager now are you Chris?" Darren chuckled against my ear.

One thrust of my hips made him moan and me smirk.

"And you're not?" I asked, grabbing his ass from behind in my hands, massaging them softly while looking at him probably a bit too lustful.

"Shit-" Darren gasped and closed his eyes.

I let my hands travel forwards to the front of his boxers. Looking up I sought for any sign of resistance. For not wanting this.

What I saw instead made me groan softly. His whole body was in my hands and he looked like he wanted to be there forever.

Slowly pulling his boxers down I watched how his cock jumped up, making my mouth water. Reaching out a hand to steady him when he stepped out of them, I let my other hand grasp him in a firm grip, taking in the beauty of his hard, long, thick, aching cock.

_God this felt so good_. Nothing screamed gay as much as enjoying holding a cock this much.

"Jesus," Darren muttered, squeezing my hand hard.

Smirking I began to slowly stroke his hard member, watching his face turned into the most beautiful pleasure I ever watched on someone.

"Yours too," he said now and grabbed my briefs with his trembling fingers.

Backing away from him, ignoring the whiny sound he made because of that, I stopped with my bare back against my kitchen table. A shiver went through me. I never did something like this. And god I was loving every minute of it. Darren was still standing on the same spot, frozen, looking at me with his mouth open and his eyes shining.

Torturous slow I started to pull my briefs down, keeping my eyes locked with his. It felt really good to finally have no clothing restrict my erection. Putting my hands at the table behind me I pulled myself up, sitting on it with my legs wide.

"Chris," he said softly and walked towards me with shaking legs. "Can I… Can I blow you?"

Was he real? Could he get any more hot? He kept asking me if he could do sexual things to me with begging eyes. It was becoming way too much!

"I thought-" I said, not quite understanding that he wanted to blow me suddenly.

Did I scare him away? Did my kitchen table scare him off? What was wrong?

His eyes widened and he shook his head while stroking my thighs now.

"I still want that. __Fuck__. I do. But we-" he said looking down at my cock as if it was a gift especially for him. "We can do both?" he asked and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I slipped my arms around him, pulling him between my legs.

"If you're up to it," I muttered against his jaw and bit down softly, making him buck up against me.

Someone would wake me up any second now. There was no way that this was real.

But then Darren had gone down on his knees and was licking my thighs now, holyfuck.

This guy was a natural cockslut and he hid it from everyone!

My hands found his hair and tugged on his curls softly, making him bite down. I moaned loud and bucked up.

"You're too fucking good at this Darren," I murmured, trying to stay still so I could enjoy his treatment.

"I am?" he wondered out loud, making his hands massage my legs now, while his mouth was breathing hot air against my dick.

A shiver went through me and I pulled his head closer, making his lips touch the head of my cock.

"Fucking hell Darren do something," I groaned and with that he opened his mouth and swallowed me whole.

He fucking took me in one go that fucking bastard.

Lifting my ass up from the table I tucked his head backwards with reluctance, hoping I didn't choke him yet. I really didn't want to scare him away right now. Not when the best was about to come.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice raspy from what he just did.

"You-" I began, breathing heavily. "Did I hurt you?" I asked him, voice filled with worry and anxiousness.

A role of his eyes and that was that. He leaned forward again, tongue slowly teasing the head, pushing in the slit, making me utter sounds I didn't even know I could make. In one move he had me in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around my dick.

"So you weren't lying when you told me about knowing about blowjobs," I muttered.

Darren chuckled, he actually chuckled, making his throat vibrate around me, making me buck up in his mouth, probably choking him for real now. But he didn't back down, he simply grabbed my hips, pinned me down on the table and started to hum, looking at me through his lashes.

_Fucking bastard for already trying this out. This was _not_t__he agreement. Not that I really minded._

_"__Dare_," I moaned, almost coming from just this alone. "Dare!"I said now, louder.

He backed away and licked his lips in a torturous way, making me want to kiss him really badly.

"Wasn't it good?" he asked, moving up so we were on eyelevel again.

Diving forwards I tried to express all my gratitude for what he just did and all my feelings right now in a kiss. The response I got told me he understood.

Breaking the kiss I leaned our foreheads against each other.

"You almost made me come and how am I supposed to let you ride my cock then?"I asked him, feeling his eyelashes flutter against my face.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now, do we?" he said, smirking slightly.

I turned my head a little, pressing my mouth against the corner of his lips.

"You really have no idea what you're doing to me Criss," I said and let my tongue trail his lower lip.

"Let me show you what you're doing to me," he replied and pushed me down at the table.

I shuffled backwards, so that I was on the middle of the table, watching Darren climb up the table as well.

This really shouldn't be so hot, but it was. It just fucking was.

"Fuck, wait," I muttered, suddenly realizing something very important.

"What, why?" Darren asked, looking very worried for a moment.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," I said and rolled over so I could get off the table, ignoring the feelings the hard kitchen table against my dick made me feel.

Almost stumbling out of my kitchen I quickly walked towards my living room. Opening up the drawer of my side table I grabbed the bottle of lube I found there. And condoms. How the hell did I forget those? Okay, so I was a bit out of it for a moment. It was just all so… suddenly! Holding the items in my hand I walked back in the kitchen, trying to look casual and self-assured.

Darren was sitting on the table, shoulders hunched forward and hands fumbling in his lap. Hearing me come in he looked up, eyes shining with worry, regret and a spark of hope. Seeing the items in my hands, his whole posture changed.

I tilted my head to the side.

"What did you think just now?" I asked him, wondering why he looked so worried and regretful.

"I-I thought you were running away or something," he said hands flailing in the air.

I quirked one eyebrow.

"Really? From this?" I asked and closed the distance between us, sliding my hands up and down his waist. "From __you__?"

Darren moaned and pulled me upwards -holy fuck he was strong!- making my knees come next to his hips. He slowly moved backwards, elbows next to his body, legs open and up, just __willing __me to come and take him.

Which I did. Leaning forwards I put the lube and condoms next to him and put my hands on his chest, pinning him down and feeling his legs surround my chest.

"Still sure?" I asked, probably annoying him, but just wanting to make sure.

"Put those fingers in me Chris. Now," he growled and grabbed the lube to give it to me.

Opening the bottle I squeezed some of the lube on my fingers, warming it up.

"You're really good at begging, aren't you?" I said and loosened his legs around me so I could sit in the right position to prepare him.

"Only for you, fuck Chris," he said watching my fingers with anticipation, licking is lips.

Deciding to ignore this comment, because it would probably lead to some serious consequences I teased his entrance with my finger, slowly circling around it. Leaning forward I started to lick his nipples, biting softly in it, taking up all the noises he was making because of __me__.

Pushing one finger in, I heard his intake of breath. Slowly licking my way upwards I began to move my finger in and out, bending it slightly, hearing the whimpering just above my head. Leaving a very prominent hickey on his neck I finally came to his mouth, pulling his lower lip between my teeth, biting softly.

"Fuck, more Chris, more."

Pulling my finger out, I pulled two back in at the same time I started to kiss Darren. He would probably feel a little hurt right now and I just wanted to ease him. I didn't kiss him because he was the goddamn best kisser I ever met.

Feeling him moan in my mouth when I scissored my fingers in him, made my cock twitch. God, I couldn't wait to finally have him like that.

His hands, that had grabbed my head, tugged at my hair.

"More, Chris. You. __Please__," he said roughly.

This was really going to happen. But I wasn't ready with preparing him yet, because he really was _f___ucking __tight.

"Shh, you'll get me. You're not ready yet," I said, putting a third finger in, moving them steadily in a fast pace, feeling my body heat up when he started to fuck himself on them.

"I am, I am, I am," he panted. "__Chriiiis___,_" he whined in a ridiculously sexy tone.

"No, almost."

There was no way in hell that I was going to hurt him. Not now. Not on his first time. Yes, it could be nice to do it rough, but I really didn't want to do that now. Maybe later.

__Later__.

Would there be a later? A frustrated groan from Darren shook me out of my thoughts. Right, not a good time to think about things like that. Spreading my fingers to test if it was really stretched enough, I decided that it would do.

"Are you ready?"I asked him, letting my left hands trail his hips softly.

"Fuck yes," he said and backed away from me so I could lay down.

__Thank God for having a big kitchen table.__

Laying down I quickly put on the condom and grabbed his waist sideways. He quickly put his right leg over me, straddling my hips, my cock now against his back, making me moan loudly.

"You have no idea," Darren whispered looking down at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit confused by his sentence.

He just shook his head and moved up, grabbing my cock with his right hand. Steadying him by his hips with my hands I looked at him for one last check. He nodded and I smiled.

Darren moved down in __one__swift movement, filling himself with my cock.

I gasped and uttered every curse I knew, watching through lidded eyes how Darren had his back arched, mouth open, holding himself steady with his hands on my chest.

"Fuck Darren, are you okay?" I asked, wondering why the hell he did that. That must have hurt!

"Yeah, okay. Never better actually," he said slightly breathless.

"How do you feel?"I asked, stroking his sides, hoping to calm him down.

"Full," he said with a slight laugh. His eyes opened, looking deep in mine. "Wanted. Aroused," he said, mirroring my words I used earlier to explain him how this would feel.

"Not hurting?"I asked him. "Because what you just did is a pro-move and usually only happens after having lots of sex," I blabbered out, a bit nervous and really hoping I didn't hurt him.

"Hurts in a good way. Making me feel like I'm yours," he said and with that he moved up and started to jerk his hips down and up like he was made to do this.

My arousal filled mind probably just made that last comment up, because there was no way in hell Darren just said that he wanted to be mine. Not that I could really think about it when Darren was fucking himself on my cock.

Pushing him slightly up I pulled my knees up so I could meet his thrusting. I slammed my head back down on the table, not even feeling the sting of pain it caused me.

Fuck this was so hot and overwhelming I could only utter sounds like "Fuck yeah" and "Dare".

Darren opened his eyes and looked down at me while he was still rocking me.

"Fuck you make me feel so good Chris," he said, groaning softly, letting out short puffs of breath.

"You're so fucking tight Dare, fuck."

"Does it feel good Chris? Because fuck if it feels like this for me I can't imagine how it feels for you," he uttered, scratching his nails over my chest, spending extra attention to my nipples.

I really didn't know that was a sensitive spot for me.

"Yeah, feels good. Feels fucking amazing. You were fucking made for this Dare, I swear," I said, moving my knees up a bit higher and pulled him towards me to kiss him.

And then Darren cursed. Very loudly.

"Oh," I said, slightly breathless. "So _t___hat's__your prostate there honey," I said and started to thrust in even faster right on that spot, turning him into a puddle of moaning and grunting.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," he started to utter, slamming his hips down even faster and harder then before.

"I-I'm close C-" he said, to breathless to end his sentence.

Oh fuck, me too.

"You want to come, don't you?" I muttered, letting my nails scratch his back softly before grabbing his ass firmly and started to slam him down even harder.

A grunt was my response.

"Come for me Darren," I said and kissed him hard, swallowing every sound he made when he finally came, hips stuttering and ass clenching hard around me, making me follow within seconds, also helped by the sight of just seeing Darren come undone like this.

Eyes shut, curls stuck to his forehead with sweat, his whole body tense and glistering, hands clenching at my chest.

His eyes slowly opened, body falling lump on me after I slipped out, his weight a comfortable feeling on top of me.

I smiled breathlessly, eyes probably portraying to much emotion for something which didn't mean anything. Something that was just an experiment for him while it was so much more for me. Fuck I fucked it up. Why did I let it come this far? I should have stopped him! I should have made him choose someone else to do this with. I shouldn't have told him about all of this in the first place. How could I ever loose my feelings for him now when we did __this__? When I __knew __how he looked like during and after sex?

"You have no idea," Darren said, again, really making me wonder what he meant with that and decided to ask it again.

His fingers tentatively reached out to my face, stroking the outline of my jaw.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this. God, Chris."

He looked so vulnerable saying that, like I would laugh at his face and call him out on his straightness.

I licked my lips, not really believing what he was saying. Did he wanted to fuck a guy for a long time? Did he wanted to fuck __me__for a long time? Did he want more than just a fuck? The look he was giving me was telling me that yes he wanted more before his gaze went to my lips instead.

"Do you want more?" I still asked, slowly enveloping him in my arms, stroking his back softly.

He looked up again, eyes startling me with its intensity.

"Like what?" he asked not able to keep out the hope in his voice.

I swallowed.

What if he just wanted to experiment some more? Doing this the other way around? If that was all that he wanted? He did say during the riding that he wanted to know how it felt for me. I decided to just go for it, he was here in my arms. What better situation could come up to ask him this?

"Do you- Did you just did this for the experience?" I asked him. "Did you want __that __for so long?" I asked him, looking at him intently.

Darren looked away and my heart fell. Okay. It was just that then. Well. Good to know. But I was not going to be there for another one of his experiments. God, how did it come this far?

A hand stroked my cheek, pulling me out of my musings.

Big hazel eyes looked into mine, little spots of gold sparkling in there.

"Chris no. I wanted __you __for so long. Fuck, I still want you. I'm just scared that it's just that for you. Just sex. Is it?" he asked, voice ringing with hurt.

I swallowed to get rid of the dryness of my mouth. He wanted __me__?

"No. No it's not. I want this. I want you," I replied in all honesty, not afraid to back down now. He was already here. With me.

Darren smiled, a breathtaking smile at that, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Eyes sparkling with something I could clearly identify as love now.

"Then you can have me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goooood. It's done xD Man this took a lot out of me! Writing smut really makes me feel weird xD But okay. I hope it's good enough! :)<strong>

**Thanks for liking and reviewing it!**


End file.
